Hopefully Heavenly Hilarious
by LadyAlicepie
Summary: Male!Panty x Castiel yaoi. m is for lemon that is defenitely in there not like "ah it's for m will be in there in later chapters" okay? okay. This is a christmas present for a friend ouo enjoy


After an exhausting day of slaying ghosts for – in Panty's opinion – way too little coins he and his brother sat in a bar.

„ahh stocking, this sucks!" the blond cursed and took a sip of his drink „I need something to get my head off after this whole effort" he moaned histrionically.

„so I guess I will drive home alone?" Stocking replied coldly „Exactly!" Panty grinned and got up „see ya tomorrow or something"

The bluehaired just shortly waved his hand at his brother then continued to work on the piece of cake infront of him.

Find a target, find a target... the angel looked around searching for someone to spend the night with and then „ah, perfect" he smiled and walked towards a handsome male with a blue tie and a white shirt (I don't know what it is but this blue tie is as remarkable as an ahoge).

„Hello there, handsome" he said in a flirtish tune taking place next to the man. „uhh hi" he replied shortly „I'm Panty and what would your name be?" he grinned and leaned over while gesturing the bartender to bring more drinks. „uhm... I'm... Castiel"

The man didn't seem to get why the blond started talking to him after all... he just sat there staring at him awkwardly. „What does a man like you do in a bar all alone, Cassy?" - „It's Castiel, not Cassy actually " he mumbled even more confused now. Another awkward moment of silence before he cleared his throat realizing that he didn't answer the question „uhmm I'm... drinking I guess" he answered and looked at Panty as if he wanted to know if his answer was correct.

- A few drinks later... A lot actually... -

He didn't remember how he got into this situation but a few hours later the definetely less expirienced angel found himself in a motel room pressed against a door.

„why so shy, Cassy?" Panty asked as he loosened the blue tie and slowly opened his shirt. „I'm n-not shy" the slightly tipsy Castiel replied a little upset „nooo of course not" Panty replied mockingly and licked over his ear then worked down his neck finally freeing him of the shirt... despite his obvious lie of not being shy it made Cas blush a little.

When the dominant male slightly bit down on his shoulder, a moan left his lips. „You know it wouldn't kill you to be a little more active, honey?", the blond mumbled noticing that the other enjoyed his actions.

„Mhmm..." he agreed and let his hands travel over Panty's body hesitatefully at first.

The possibly nymphomaniac angel already had noticed that Castiel had a lack of expirience when it came to this so he waited until he had the impression he could go a little further now pulling him close to his lips. „Kiss me" he mumbled before closing the gap between them, lovingly asking for access with a short lick.

Castiel opened his mouth to the other with a soft gasp and placed his hands on Panty's shoulders letting himself be pulled over to the bed in a passionate makeout.

For this short moment he let go the feeling of being nervous simply enjoying the situation until he was thrown onto the matress still kissing and a hand snuck down towards his pants.

He seperated their lips and slapped away the blond's hand „S-Stop" he mumbled blushing madly.

„What is it honey?" Panty smiled lovingly, lust gleaming in his eyes... he'd try to be understanding but he wouldn't wait forever that was for sure... „There's nothing you have to be afraid of, enjoy yourself~" he purred. „I-I uhmm... I'm... not so much into this... oh look at the time I need to go home" the weird combination of trials to leave escaped his lips, but when he wanted to lean up the dominant blond pushed him back holding his hands down. „You're not going away now, I know you're nervous... but trust me you won't regret this..."

For a moment awkward silence filled the room as Castiel stared into the other's eyes his face growing more red with every second.

„F-Fine..." he said looking away, this smirk was unbearable... why did he have to be so … in lead?

A relieved sigh left Panty's lips, he wouldn't have waited any longer, now placing butterfly kisses from his collarbone down his body soon passing the navel while his hands had swiftly opened Castiel's pants already.

„You held _that _back the whole time... not too bad, Cassy" he snickered.

The other inhaled as if to say something but then just let it be, he had a feeling that Panty wouldn't take it serious anyways.

And even if he had attempted in telling him anything, now, just a second later, he found himself moaning loudly at the blond's teasing. „n-nahh, Panty..." he stumbled lightly bucking his hips towards the sensation's source.

„Eager, are we?" he chuckled and licked over to of his fingers, „you should relax now, I really don't want to hurt you and I don't think you're too expirienced with this, honey"

„what do you- HEY!" Castiel suddenly shrieked. He was about 70% sure his fingers shouldn't be where they were right now. Panty tried to calm him down softly mumbling „Shhhh shhh, relax, it's not gonna hurt..."

Which was a lie.

Finally he managed to let one of his fingers slip inside him and carefully moved it around whilst starting to work on his member again just to calm him down a little more.

On the other end of the bed Castiel was not even sure if he was in pain or pleasure making sounds that made Panty wonder the same for a moment.

When he thought the weird sounds got a little better a second finger followed... „hnn..."

okay that was defenitely better.

„Enjoying yourself?", Panty asked the more tanned angel recieving a weak nod since he couldn't find any more words to bring up right now. The blond thought this would be the right moment to get started so he crawled ontop of his partner and smiled; one of his hands held his leg, the other was still stretching him but soon was pulled away. „you're ready?" Panty asked with a lusty smile, but one that one could trust, a smile that promised things wouldn't get as awkward as the virgin imagined them right now.

Maybe it was because of that, maybe because of something else, but to his own discomfort and confusion he nodded.

It turned out to be a mistake – when Panty got to enter him he started to squeal a little. „Shhh, you'll get used to it, bear the pain" the blond grumbled, still smiling but a little annoyed by now – squeals were not that turning on in this case...

The less dominant male bit his lip preventing any sound but breathing and relaxed his muscles as best as possible – successfully! Panty sighed with relief when being able to enter him completely now.

Panty entwinded his fingers with Castiel's gently pushing him further into the matress by that, making clear who was in lead and began moving his hips towards the other's.

Both of them moaned, before Panty leaned into another kiss uniting their lips once again this evening.

„kinda g-good" Castiel stumbled in a moment there lips were seperated „Only _kindagood_?" Panty asked a little upset and increased the pace of his movements instantly – and instantly the reaction followed: Words and phrases like „no I meant really good" or „harder" or „a little more to the left please" left him any moment he had enough breath to talk at all, the other time Cas was loudly moaning beneath Panty by now, who had decided to place hickeys on his neck.

Kinda... kinda... fuck, kinda!

Who did he think he was, telling Panty he was only _kinda good_ in bed?!

But of course the blond was not unaffected by this change of pace and got closer to his limits as well... „P-Panty I... I think I'm-" - „y-yeah me too..."

and finally both of them had reached their climax... and another awkward silenence followed; not complete silence, since both of them were panting and gasping, trying to catch their breath, but except for that it was silent.

If Cas had been able to blush any more he would probably have done it... the feeling of having his own juices somewhere splured over Panty and Panty's juices somewhere inside his ass was... new.

„Well that was defenitely … good." - „not only _kinda good_?" Panty wanted to make clear „N-No... yeah, really good, amazing and stuff..."

Both of them blinked getting back to the silence again. Then Panty pulled out of him stretching a little heading towards the shower.

„You know, you should probably take a shower too" he said noticing that the darkhaired angel kept staring at him wordlessly not knowing what to say in such a moment. „uh yeah... r-right."

.

.

.

and then Cas became pregnant and they had a lovely daughter which they named Pantiel Deanise Samantha Novanarchy. /shot


End file.
